ぎせい Gisei
by YukiHime08
Summary: NHTD / Mengorbankan nyawa demi orang tercinta, sebuah kisah yang klise bukan? Namun aku akan tetap melakukannya, mengorbankan ingatan dan menjadi monster, semua kulakukan agar kau selamat. Maafkan aku, karena takdir harus memisahkan kita sebelum aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku padamu. /One Shoot


Suara pistol yang di kokang serta barang - barang yang berjatuhan membuat keringat dingin Naruto mengucur deras. Pria itu berjongkok, melirik dari balik celah beberapa kontainer yang menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi dan berlindung.

"Menyerahlah, kalian para polisi bodoh. Keluar sekarang dan serahkan obat - obatan itu, maka aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengampuni kalian." Naruto meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Pria itu telah bersiap dengan pistol yang berada pada tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya merangkul tubuh seorang gadis yang tak lain ialah sang partner yang tengah terluka.

 _'Sial!'_ Naruto melirik tubuh Hinata yang mengerjapkan kedua matanya lemah dengan nafas terengah - engah.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah sadar?" Naruto menegakkan tubuh Hinata dan menyandarkannya ke salah satu kontainer. Pria itu tak menyangka bahwa penyergapan yang dilakukannya malam ini akan membawa petaka yang tak terduga bagi dirinya serta sang partner.

"Nh, - " Hinata meringis menahan rasa sakit serta luka tembakan yang Ia terima pada perut bagian kanannya.

"Hinata, kita berada dalam situasi yang genting saat ini. Pertolongan akan segera datang, namun aku butuh kau untuk - " Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat melihat pendarahan pada perut Hinata yang tadinya sempat berhenti kini mulai mengalir kembali.

"Sial!" Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang Ia simpan dalam sakunya. Ia kemudian perlahan mulai menekan darah serta luka yang berada pada perut Hinata dengan lembut.

"Akh, " cicit Hinata pilu. Namun Naruto dengan sigap membungkam gadis itu dengan ciumannya. Bibirnya bersentuhan pada bibir Hinata, dengan sangat lembut pria itu berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dialami oleh Hinata.

Jika mampu, pria itu bahkan rela menukar posisinya saat ini agar gadis itu tak merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa hebat itu. Luka yang dialami Hinata cukup dalam sehingga Naruto tak mampu berbuat apa - apa selain menunggu pertolongan datang.

Sementara musuh semakin mengepung mereka, Naruto tak memiliki pilihan lain. Memindahkan tubuh Hinata saat ini terlalu berbahaya, namun bertarung di dekat gadis itu pun dapat mengancam nyawa Hinata karena musuh pasti akan mengincar yang terlemah.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasa sang partner sudah dalam kondisi yang cukup tenang. Ia lalu mengusap dahi Hinata dengan lembut, menyingkirkan poni yang basah karena keringat dingin gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." gumamnya lirih. Tak ada yang mampu Ia lakukan saat ini. Naruto merasa sangat menyesal telah membuat rekannya sekaligus gadis yang sangat dicintainya berada dalam bahaya.

"Haah, haah - " Hinata mengatur nafasnya. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum pilu dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang mulai memburam.

"Te.. Terima kasih Naruto kun, _Sayonara_." lirih Hinata. Gadis itu tak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya meski Ia harus mati sekalipun. Bahkan Ia cukup bersyukur karena jika saja insiden ini tidak terjadi, maka Ia tak akan pernah tahu perasaannya ternyata tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Jangan berkata seolah - olah kau akan mati dasar bodoh! Terima kasih? Kata - kata itu tak mungkin terucap dari bibirmu bukan? Bertahanlah Hinata, kumohon. Kau bahkan belum memukulku karena telah mencuri ciuman pertamamu, bukan?"

Tanpa lelaki itu sadari, air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya, jatuh dan mengalir tepat di bawah mata Hinata, membuat pipi gadis itu ikut basah.

"Ha ha - " Hinata tertawa pelan, tangan gadis itu terangkat mengusap wajah Naruto dengan lembut.

* **Brak**

Suara kontainer yang dipukul oleh pemukul besi membuat Naruto terkejut. Pria itu kemudian melirik sejenak dan menemukan bahwa para penjahat yang mereka incar itu sudah berada tak jauh tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Sialan! Jika saja aku menemukanmu, aku akan membunuhmu dan menyiksa gadismu sampai Ia menemui ajalnya! Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya menyetubuhi seorang gadis perawan yang tengah sekarat dan bau darah."

Ucapan salah seorang dari penjahat itu membuat Naruto murka. Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya erat dan hendak keluar untuk membunuh siapa pun yang mengucapkan kata - kata tak terhormat itu pada gadisnya namun tangan Hinata menahan pergerakan Naruto.

Gadis itu menggeleng; "Jangan gegabah Naruto, jangan kau dengarkan ucapan mereka. Tunggulah sampai kapten Kakashi tiba. Kumohon, uhuk - "

Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Ia tak mampu berpikir dengan jernih saat ini. Ia tahu bahwa mereka tak akan bisa terus bersembunyi di sini selamanya. Ditambah lagi bantuan yang diharpkan sedari tadi tak kunjung datang.

"Naruto - " Hinata meraih tangan Naruto, gadis itu menyerahkan sekantong pil berwarna hijau tua yang telah mereka sita sebagai barang bukti dari para bandar itu.

"Pergilah Naruto. Aku sudah mencapai batasku, larilah. Serahkan barang bukti ini dan tangkap para penjahat itu." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Mengapa?" tanya Naruto lirih. Pria itu menahan kekesalan serta amarahnya karena tindakan gegabah Hinata. Ia sangat mencintai gadis itu, tak pernah terbesit keinginan licik untuk meninggalkan Hinata. Hatinya tak sanggup, namun mengapa gadisnya itu tega berbicara seperti itu padanya?

"Karena aku percaya padamu Naruto." jawab Hinata dengan nafas terengah - engah. Semakin sulit bagi gadis itu untuk memasok oksigen ke paru - parunya.

Naruto tersentak, memorinya kembali berputar pada saat Ia masih kecil. Ketika dirinya tak pernah dilihat dan hanya dianggap sebagai sampah.

•••

 _Tak ada yang menyukaiku, tak ada yang percaya padaku, semuanya bahkan memandang rendah diriku. Menganggap bahwa aku hanyalah sesosok monster yang pantas untuk dijauhi. Bahkan ketika aku berbuat baik, tak ada satu orang pun yang peduli padaku._

 _"Dasar monster! Kau kan yang kemarin mencuri uang Sai." Ya, begitulah. Jika saja ada suatu kejahatan dalam suatu lingkungan yang terdapat aku di dalamnya, maka mereka akan seenaknya menjadikanku kambing hitam._

 _"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali kepada kalian, bukan aku pelakunya!"_

 _"Dasar pembohong! Penipu! Rubah licik sepertimu mana mungkin nerkata jujur!" Hinaan, caci maki serta pukulan sudah sering kali kudapatkan._

 _Jika di mata mereka aku adalah seorang yang buruk seperti itu, lantas untuk apa lagi aku berbuat baik? Bukankah sebaiknya aku mengikuti cara main mereka, menjadi seorang penjahat yang sesungguhnya._

 _Toh berbuat baik pun percuma, aku hanya akan di cap sebagai seorang penjahat untuk selamanya._

 _Sampai suatu hari gadis itu muncul. Tetangga baruku, seorang gadis periang yang tak menaruh curiga pada siapa pun. Bahkan sebaliknya Ia memiliki rasa keadilan yang begitu tinggi dan sialnya, Ia selalu menemukanku sebagai seorang penjahat dengan bukti yang kuat._

 _Well, memang aku yang melakukannya saat itu. Sampai suatu ketika polisi menangkapku. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang mereka maksud dengan transaksi narkoba yang dituduhkan padaku._

 _Saat itulah Hinata bertindak, Ia datang bagaikan seorang pahlawan. Bahkan gadis itu rela menyamar dan membahayakan dirinya untuk membuktikan bahwa diriku sama sekali tak bersalah._

 _"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku akan membebaskanmu bukan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum, memberikanku sebuah harapan._

 _"Kenapa?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya. Safirku bahkan tak bisa lepas dari beberapa luka yang Ia terima akibat tindakan ceroboh dan berbahayanya itu._

 _"Karena aku percaya padamu."_

•••

Naruto terdiam. Saat ini Ia dilanda oleh dilema yang cukup berat. Pilihannya hanya ada dua, meninggalkan Hinata dan menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia atau tetap bertahan, dengan resiko dirinya dibunuh dan tak ada jaminan keselamatan bagi Hinata.

Dua - duanya tetap mempunyai satu resiko yang sama, yaitu dengan mengorbankan Hinata sebagai tumbal.

* **Tap**

Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto, gadis itu tersenyum dengan sangat lembut; "Tidak apa - apa Naruto kun. Ini telah menjadi resiko dari pekerjaan kita. Nyawalah yang menjadi taruhannya."

Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke atas bibir Hinata.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar kata - kata itu darimu." ujarnya. Hati nuraninya berperang melawan logikanya. Ia terjebak di tengah - tengah.

"Ck, di mana polisi sialan itu?" Suara dari para penjahat itu semakin dekat. Derap langkah kaki mereka bahkan terdengar begitu jelas.

"Tenanglah kawan, mereka pasti tak jauh dari sini. Lagipula, apa yang dapat dilakukan polisi itu dengan polwan yang sekarat itu?"

"Kau benar. Hei, tuan polisi, kami tahu kau dapat mendengar kami. Kami berubah pikiran. Bagaimana jika kau menyerahkan diri baik - baik? Mungkin kami akan mempertimbangkan untuk melepaskanmu dan gadis itu."

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat, pria itu kemudian menarik kepala Hinata ke dalam dekapannya, menyesap aroma lavender yang Ia bahkan ragu dapat menciumnya kembali itu dalam - dalam. Jarinya mengusap pipi Hinata lembut.

Pria itu kemudian melihat bungkus pil berbahaya yang berada dalam genggamannya. Sebuah obat yang dapat membuat penggunanya berubah menjadi ganas serta meningkatkan kecepatan dan akurasi dalam membunuh lawannya.

Singkatnya obat itu dapat membuat serta mengontrol kemampuan otak manusia pada batas yang cukup tinggi. Membuat seseorang menjadi manusia super hanya saja efek samping yang dihasilkan cukup berbahaya. Penggunanya tak dapat mengontrol kemarahan serta emosi yang dirasakan.

Membuat seseorang menjadi monster dengan kekuatan super.

Naruto memberikan pistolnya kepada Hinata ; "Jika aku mendekatimu nanti, tembaklah aku tepat di bagian kepala. Aku tahu, kemampuan menembakmu sangat jitu." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Tidak, jangan lakukan hal ini Naruto. Jangan,kumohon." pinta Hinata pilu.

"Hanya ini satu - satunya jalan, Hinata. Kau tak akan pernah tahu jika tidak mencobanya."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuga Hinata." Naruto menempelkan bibirnya kembali ke bibir pucat Hinata. Menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Sebenarnya Ia sudah merencanakan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata begitu mereka berdua pulang dari misi ini.

Namun rencana itu terpaksa harus Ia batalkan.

Pria itu kemudian membuka bungkusan serta mengambil satu butir pil berwarna hijau tua itu. Sebelum menelan pil itu, Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang menangisi dirinya, mengingat setiap detail dari gadis yang akan Ia lupakan setelah meminum pil itu.

Namun dirinya hanya melihat wajah Hinata menangis. Hanya wajah sedih Hinata dan ekspresi terluka gadis itu yang menempel pada pikirannya. Sementara Hinata hanya menangis dalam diam. Dirinya tak lagi mempunyai kekuatan untuk menentang Naruto.

"Bodoh!" lirihnya. Hati gadis itu terasa sangat perih.

"Selamat tinggal, _Hime_." Naruto tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, senyuman yang tak pernah Ia perlihatkan sebelumnya. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan memori buruk pada ingatan gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Pria itu kemudian berlari keluar dari persembunyiannya, menelan butiran pil berbahaya itu serta menatap para penjahat yang sedang kewalahan mencari dirinya.

"Wah, wah. Lihat siapa yang datang." Naruto menunduk, efek dari pil itu sudah mulai bereaksi dalam tubuhnya.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah?"

Jantung Naruto berdegup lima kali lebih kencang, kedua tangannya terkepal, bola matanya yang teduh bagaikan samudra luas perlahan berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Bos, kurasa ada yang aneh pada polisi itu." Naruto meretakkan buku jari kedua tangannya. Dengan gerakan gesit dan tiba - tiba Ia kemudian berlari dan menghindari peluru yang ditujukan padanya dengan mudah.

Dan yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah jeritan kepiluan bagaikan mimpi buruk, suara - suara isakan serta teriakan minta ampun yang sudah percuma. Karena lawan mereka bukanlah lagi seorang polisi lemah melainkan seorang monster yang telah menelan pil ciptaan para peneliti jahat itu sendiri.

Selang lima menit berlalu dan suasana sudah terasa lebih tenang. Hinata tahu bahwa sang monster telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik dan tak menunggu waktu lama bagi sang dewa kematian itu untuk menemukan Hinata yang terduduk lemah.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan pilu. Ia kemudian mengarahkan pistol itu dan membidik kepala Naruto membuat pria itu terpancing dan berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, mengingat masa - masa indahnya yang Ia lewatkan bersama Naruto selama belasan tahun. Baik sebagai seorang sahabat maupun partner yang berbagi suka dan duka bersama.

Seandainya saja Kami sama memberi mereka sedikit waktu lagi, maka mungkin gadis itu bisa merasakan kenangan indah dirinya bersama Naruto sebagai pasangan.

Namun takdir berkata sebaliknya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

•••

 **The End**

 **Yuki tahu NHTD sudah berlalu, tapi Yuki pengen sekali - kali buat yang dark biar seru :'p**


End file.
